Yellow Flash's Babysitting Service
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: Every one knows Of Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash and his team, but what if they met on less... warring terms? Set in an AU where Minato is a teenage Jounin forced to watch over three little devils- er... angels for a week. Watch as these three kids turn his normal life completely upside down with their crazy antics.
1. My mission is WHAT!

**A/N: So… I had this really random question in my head for a while now… what if Minato had met his team** _ **before**_ **they were his team? At first I tried to ignore it, but it just kept coming back. I finally said, "Aw screw it, I'm gonna write a story to make it quit!" Thus, this strange, wouldn't call it a masterpiece,** _ **thing**_ **was born.**

 **Keep in mind this is an AU and set pre-canon of Kakashi Gaiden. All of their ages have been altered, but I'll try and keep their personalities in check because nothing annoys me more than a character that is completely OOC in the story. Also, I had this immense craving to write Kakashi, Rin, and Obito as little toddlers, as well Minato as a teenage boy. And… there is just something fun about dragging Minato through crazy things. *laughs***

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Namikaze Minato- 16**_

 _ **Hope ya enjoy~**_

 _Running through the busy Konoha streets on a late Sunday afternoon was a blonde boy._ _I gotta hurry up!_ _He started to rush around crowds of people, who were busy doing an assortment of activities like shopping in local markets or a simple walk with friends, before he skidded to a stop._ _Wait… why am I just_ _running,_ _when I could get there in a simple flash?_ _With a grin that lit his face in a way to rival the sun's golden rays, he took off in a_ _flash_ _towards the tallest building in all of Konoha. The building could be found in the center of the village with yellow painted outer walls and a red roof. It was easily one of the most valued places in all of Konohagakure. It not only held the newest generation of high classed Shinobi, but the most important man also resides within its walls._

 _Not too far away from the building, was a mountain with three faces on it that currently held the bright eyed blonde's attention._ _Wow… it never ceases to amaze me how amazing and respected the Hokages are. Exactly what I wanna be; respected throughout all of the nations and one of the most amazing shinobi that had ever lived._ _Suddenly, his eyes shone the brightest blue, "I will have my face up there one day! " He made the promise to himself with a hand on his heart, "It doesn't matter how hard it would be, I'll make it. Just you watch me!"_

 _With that in mind, he walked with his head held high towards the building. Proudly he walked in and dodged young children with practiced ease as he walked up a flight of stairs. He continued to walk until he reached the third door on the left side of the hall. He raised a lightly tanned hand up to the wooden door and knocked softly._

 _"Come in, "a gruff voice spoke from the other side. Slowly he opened the door, walked in, and then closed it behind him in silence. As he walked towards the middle of the room, he tried to mask his excitement, while giving the older man sitting behind the desk a polite nod._

 _"Ah… Minato, what brings me the pleasure of seeing you this afternoon?"_

 _Minato's excitement began to shine through as he smiled widely, "I was wondering if you had any missions for me Hokage-sama."_

 _The hokage smiled mischievously at the blonde in front of him, "Funny… I was thinking you might be perfect for this mission."_

 _"Really?!" he blinked. Quickly he shook his head as another bright grin slid onto his handsome face, "What kind of mission will it be?"_

 _"Oh… Just a special one," he replied, "though… I can't really tell you the details unless you agree to take on and complete this mission."_

 _Again, Minato blinked,_ _wait… he thinks I'm perfect for it, but won't tell me why or anything else unless I agree? That's weird… but… he is the hokage so… I guess I have no choice._ _His eyes held a suspicious glint as he decided to play it safe. "So… it's that big of a mission?" Once the older man nodded, Minato continued, "In that case, I guess I have no other choice, but to except."_

 _That mischievous glint remained in his eyes, "Good. Now Minato-kun?"_

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

 _Brown eyes shone brightly, "Your mission is to, "he gestured the blonde closer. Complying with his Hokage's request, Minato walked closer to the desk, "watch three young children until next Monday."_

 _The hokage began to laugh as Minato's eyes widened the size of saucers as he comically fell over onto the cold wooden floor. "B-But…. Hokage-sama!" he said dumbfounded, "I-I'm a Jounin! Babysitting is a_ _genin's_ _job!"_

 _"I know, "he replied as he fixed a stack of papers on his desk, "but these three kids 'aren't your average kids' as genin and even_ _chunin_ _had stated before. The worst part is none of those teams had all_ _three_ _at once. On the other hand, you should be able to take of three little kids by yourself. Am I right?"_

 _Minato quickly stood back up and nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama."_

 _"Then it's settled," he said with a soft smile, "They will arrive to your apartment first thing tomorrow morning. Good luck."_

 _Silently, Minato nodded again before leaving out the building in a flash._ _Ugh…_ _he groaned once outside,_ _why me? I was hoping for some cool mission._ _A frown crossed his lips,_ _but if what Hokage-sama said is true then… I just might have the world's worst week ever._ _His hand gripped the bridge of his nose in annoyance,_ _guess I might as well go home._ _As if he was never there, he was gone, and instead standing silently next to his futon. He fell without a word onto the mattress. Almost instantly his eyes closed,_ _I can eat in the morning,_ _he yawned,_ _I am seriously not looking forward to tomorrow._ _With that, the young blonde out like a light._

 _ **A/N: So there is the prologue. The next few chapters are gonna be hectic for our little blonde, huh? Well, next chapter we get to meet our little babies! *cheers excitedly***_

 _ **Also, I'd like to take some request for the things the toddlers put poor Minato through. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Meet the kiddies

**Eya! I know it's been a bit since I updated this, but school and computer problems stopped me from typing this up.**

 **As a reminder, this is the official first day (Monday) of Minato's (crazy) mission!**

 **Also,**

 **Minato is 16**

 **Obito is 4**

 **Kakashi is 3**

 **Rin is 3.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _"Mm... Kushina-hime..."_ muttered the sleeping blonde, " _I will always protect you."_ A small smile slid onto his tanned face, " _Even if I have to protect you from yourself."_ Minato pulled his pillow to his clothed chest and layed a tender kiss upon it, " _I love y-"_ His dream was cut short by a loud **bam!** Without opening his eyes, his hand slid towards the Hiraishin kunai hidden within the shadows of his pine dresser. His breathing slowed as he began feigning sleep. He lied there with his senses held up high alert, _weird... I sense two presences... One of a... child? The other of a... teenager... maybe young adult...? Oh well... they probably have the wrong apartment number._ He chuckled to himself, _wouldn't be the first time._ The blonde relaxed, _Kushina, I'll see you in a little bit my firey princess._ Within a few more moments, he fell asleep with a sweet smile on his face, _"Kushina-hime... I've always wanted to tell you that I-"_

Once again, a loud knock on his front door woke him, "Great," he groaned in annoyance. "Now I have to actually wake up at, " he glanced at the kunai hands of his wall clock, "seven-thirty in the morning." He stepped onto the wooden floor sighing along the way, "They better have a good reason as to why they're at my door step, or so help me, this won't be pretty." With a obnoxiously loud yawn, he opened his door revealing an average heighted man in his late teens. He had dark hair, gray-almost black eyes, and a matching black outfit. He tied the whole look together with frown that seemed glued to his face.

"So... Uchiha-san... What gives me the pleasure of your presence this fine morning?" The scowl he recieved caused a sly smirk to grace his lips.

"I hate you you know that?" The Uchiha chose not to ignored widened smirk of Minato as he changed subjects, "Did that good for nothing _hokage_ of ours not tell you anything?"

This caused the Yellow Flash to blink in confusion, _tell me what? Wait a minute..._ His blood began to boil in anger as the Uchiha's words sank in, "How dare you disrespect our Hokage?! He is a well respected shinobi looking over everyone in the village!"

Once again he was ignored as the dark haired man continued on, "You have to take care of my _dear_ nephew for the week." Without a care, he dropped a bag at Minato's feet. "These are his things." His dark orbs glanced next to himself, expecting to see a young boy, but to his annoyance only caught a glance of dirt. A low growl elicted from the back of his throat, "You little Brat... how many times do I have to tell you not to run off?"

"But I didn't run off Uncle... see...? I'm still here!" Minato's head turned to the sound of the childish voice. What he saw was a small child covered in dirt from head to toe. He had grey eyes that were full of a bright innocence resembling the beauty of a solar eclipse. _Is he really an Uchiha?_ he asked himself as he took notice of the bright grin adoring the child's rounded face.

"Is this how you were taught to behave, Obito?" the elder Uchiha glared at the child, "Esepcially in front of someone you've never met?"

"...No..." the smile slid off his face, "I'm sorry Uncle... I didn't mean to be bad..." He sniffled quietly as his eyes began to water, "A-are you gonna punish me?"

"Not at the moment, but if you do it again I will ," a scowl found its place on his pale skin, "At this rate you'll never catch up to your cousins and quit your crying. Uchiha's do _not_ cry."

The only Namikaze's heart clenched, _how could Fugaku be so cruel?_ He clenched his fist tightly, _He's only a child for Christ's sake!_ "Well, Uchiha-san, I can take care of things here. Thank you for reminding me of my mission." He waved the elder Uchiha off as he walked over to the child. "Hey," Minato lent down on one knee after Fugaku left and spoke in a soft, caring voice, "it's going to be alright. He's a big ol' grump anyway." To this the boy let out a small giggle making the blonde smile. "Say, how about we go give you a bath and then go do something fun?"

The boy nodded in excitement, already deciding he liked the blonde, "Yeah!"

He chuckled, as he stood up, "And may I know your name? You can just call me Minato."

"Obito!" the child puffed out his chest proudly.

The blonde chuckled again as he held out a hand to the little boy, "well Obito-kun, shall we go get that bath now?"

A small hand took hold of his hand, "Okay."

Minato couldn't help, but feel a sense of warmth wash over himself at the child's display of innocence and trust in him. _This child is like the Uchiha's drop of sunlight, so happy and bright._ "Let's go," he walked over to the bag that was previously discarded on the ground and slung it over his shoulder. Slowly, he walked the young ravenette into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. For a few moments, he waited on the water to heat up before placing the plug at the bottom. "So Obito-kun," he started, while waiting for the water to fill the bath, "tell me a little about yourself."

"Hm... I'm four!" he held up four fingers for emphasis before continuing on happily, "I like orange, playing, and food!"

The huge grin on the boy's face caused Minato to smile, "Say Obito-kun, can you undress yourself, while I go fetch you a towel?" Taking notice of the nod from the boy, Minato stood and left to retrieve a towel from the closet in his close-to bare living room. Soon, he returned to the bathroom, where he helped Obito into the bath. Obito giggled as he splashed Minato with water. The blonde involuntarily shivered as the cold water began to cool on his shirt, "Obito-kun, would you please stay still?" he asked applying soap to a washcloth, "I need to get this dirt off of you."

He held a thoughtful look for a minute before giving the teenager a nod, "Okay." Minato smiled as he tenderly wiped the dirt off of the Uchiha's face. As soon as he was asked to, Obito closed his eyes tight so the soapy water didn't get into his eyes. The bath surprisingly took half as long as the blonde had anticipated, "Minato-san?"

"Hm?" He turned to the child wrapped up in a towel, "Can I draw? Or... play ninja?!" His eyes shone brilliantly at the thought of ninjas.

"Well..." he picked up a black shirt and put it on to the boy's small body, "how about you stick to drawing for now? You just took a bath. No need to get dirty again." He helped the boy put on a pair of black underwear with the Uchiha fan on the back and dark grey shorts before taking the towel and hanging it up on the shower rod.

"'Kay!"

Another ounce of affection filtered inside Minato as he watched the kid run into the livingroom practically bouncing with energy. Shaking his head with a smile, he went into his room and grabbed a few pens and paper for the Uchiha. "Here," he gave the supplies to the child once he looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by a polite knock on door. "Go ahead and color, I'll answer the door. 'Kay?" He affectionatley ruffled his hair before opening the door.

This time, behind it was a tall, dirty blonde man with chestnut brown eyes and purple tattooed rectangles on his cheeks staring at the door with a bored look. Behind his a little girl with a short bob of brown hair on top of a rounded face with big brown eyes and tattoos that matched that of the man.

"Namikaze-san. Correct?" The man asked in a bored tone.

"Hai."

"Good." Minato sweatdropped, _He sure sounds excited?_ "I'm just going to hit this nail by its head. I'm Nohara Kai and this is my daughter Rin." The young girl peaked shyly from behind her father's legs and timidly waved up at him. _Aw... how cute!_ he gushed. "And I want you to take _very_ good care of my angel," the sound of the Nohara's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "or I _will_ make you regret even being born. " Beads of sweat began to drip down his neck as he nodded. "You better or, " he made a slicing motion in front of his neck with a hard glare added for good measure, "do I make myself clear?"

"H-hai Nohara-san. I," he gulped, "promise."

"Good," he said again before bending down and hugging his little girl. All resentment seemed to fade away from his features as he held her close. "I'm going to miss you my angel," He said stroking her short hair lovingly.

"It'll just be a week Daddy," she said softly.

"A week is way too long sweetheart. Way too long for me to be without you."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, "I'll miss you too Daddy."

He layed a tender kiss on the top of her head, "I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," she said in her soft voice before pecking him on the cheek and hugging him tighter.

"See you in a week, Princess." He squeezed her once more before straighting up and glaring at Minato, "You _better_ remember what I said." He handed him a bag with Rin's belongings. Then, he turned and left the two of them alone in front of Minato's worn down apartment building.

"So... Rin-chan?" he looked down at her with curious blue eyes, "May I know a little about you before you meet a little friend of mine?"

"W-well... I'm three years old and... I like to help make people feel better..." She smiled shyly.

"That's nice Rin-chan!" he smiled kindly and offered her his hand. After staring at his hand for a few moments, comptemplating whether to take it or not, she finally placed her tiny hand into his. "I take it your shy?"

The girl nodded lightly, "H-hai," she stuttered out.

"Well, take your time. No need to rush anything." She smiled appreciatively at this. They stayed there for at least ten minutes doing nothing, but holding hands in silence to let the Nohara gain her confidence. "You ready?" he asked gently.

She nodded her hear, "Mm... yeah. I-I think so..."

"Well then, let's go shall we?" as slow as possible, he walked over the threshold with the young girl in tow. "Obito-kun, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Huh?" the boy looked up at the girl causing honey brown to meet obsidian. "O-oh... hi... I'm Obito..." He looked away as a small blush began to creep across his cheeks.

A small, angelic giggle left her lips, " My name is Rin. N-nice to meet you, Obito-kun."

"Rin..." he repeated to himself as the blush darkened, "T-that's a pretty name..."

This time it was Rin's turn to blush at the ravenette, "T-thank you..." _Aww... this is so adorable...! It looks like little Obito has a crush~_ Minato laughed to himself, _These two are so cute. I wonder what my last surprise will bring..._ As if the world heard his thoughts, a light knock was heard on his front door. He smiled once more at the two before dissapearing towards the door. He opened it for the third time that day and his eyes widened in surprise. "H-Hatake-san?!"

The white haired male let out a laugh, "Nice to see you to Minato-kun. Though, I could of sworn I've told you to call me Sakumo... more than once."

The blonde haired man smiled sheepishly, "Sorry..." he scratched the back of neck, "kinda forgot... again..."

Sakumo let out another roar of laughter, "You never cease to amaze me, Minato-kun."

"W-well I... um... what brings you here?"

"Oh that? Well..." Sakumo moved a bit allowing the sight of a silver-white haired boy with his back turned towards him to enter his sight.

"Y-you're a Dad?!" Minato's eyes widened to the size of saucers in surprise.

"Of course I am!" another laugh racked through the man's body, "and a proud one at that!" He looked at his son and sweatdropped at his disintrest. "Kakashi," he called seriously, "why aren't you greeting Minato-kun? You're spending the week with him after all."

The young boy turned around showing off eyes the color of the night sky, pale skin, and a frown. "Father," he began turning towards the older Hatake, "why can't I go on the mission with you? I won't get in the way. I could take care of myself!"

His father sighed, " You know I can't do that Kakashi... what's wrong with staying here? It''s just a week. Plus, I heard other kids your age will be here, isn't that true Minato-kun?"

Minato quickly nodded, "Hai. That's right."

Sakumo continued on, "It'd be a great learning experience. These kids could be who you'll fight along side in the future. It's best to get to know them now, so make that your mission Kakashi."

His son perked up as the words 'your mission' left his father's mouth. "Hai." he nodded in determination, " I'll do my best Father."

" I know you will. " He ruffled his son's messy hair, "You always have." He smiled down at his son, keeping his hand on top of his head, "I'll miss you."

"You too." he answered politely.

"Pick you up in a week. Then we can train as much as you like to make up for it."

Kakashi suddenly looked excited, "Really?!"

Sakumo chuckled at his son, "Yes really."

The young Hatake quickly took his bag from his father's free hand and began pushing his father, "Then hurry and go on your mission so this week can end!" Kakashi's eyes were lit with a determined fire fueled in his excitement.

He chuckled at his son's antics, "I'm going! I'm going! Love ya Kash!"

"Love you too Father now _go_!"

With a final wave at Minato, the eldest Hatake walked off laughing at his son.

The yellow flash turned towards the silver haired boy and held out his hand, "Well Kaka-"

Kakashi turned towards the blonde and onced him over before speaking, "I don't trust you. I'm only here to pass time until Father comes back. I'm not asking to be your friend. Remember that Minato-san." He boredly walked past Minato into the open apartment door.

 _Well... That didn't go well..._ He sighed, _Oh well... looks like I gotta make him trust me!_ He grinned at his side mission as he followed the Hatake inside. He wasn't expecting what he walked into however...

"It's a puppy!" the Uchiha cried out forcing the paper into the Hatake's face, "These are the ears, this is the tail, and this is his cute little nose!"

Kakashi raised a brow at the Uchiha, "That's a pig, smart-one."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

Poor Rin sat on the floor watching the two argue back and forth, "Couldn't it be a curly tailed and pig nosed puppy?" she asked in a cautious, almost inaudible voice. Although she found the courage to ask such a question, she was terrified of the thought of them taking their anger out on to her.

"Hm..." both boys looked at the paper in thought, "I guess you right... I see both..." They looked at each other- Obito smiled at Kakashi, who only gave a _tiny_ smile in return.

A sigh slipped past Minato's lips, _thank goodness Rin took care of that before it escalated._

The rest of the day went by pretty easy with a little bickering between the boys, but each time Rin stepped in before it had escalated in a negative way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **"Why'd you push me meanie?!" Obito asked the Hatake from the ground as tears began to gather at the end of his eyes.**_

 _ **"I didn't push you," Kakashi explained matter-of-factly, " you tripped over you own feet Baka and stop crying!"**_

 _ **The Uchiha quickly jumped upto his feet and wiped his eyes, "I was not crying! Something was just in my eye! And who are you calling a Baka?! You're the Baka here**_ not _**me!"**_

 _ **"Sure," he rolled his eyes at his dark haired companion.**_

 _ **Before another word could roll off of Obito's tongue, Rin spoke up in her quiet voice, "I'm sure it was an accident. Kakashi-kun accidentaly knocked into making you trip over that." She pointed at a small pen on the floor.**_

 _ **"Oh..." The Uchiha looked down before looking up at Kakashi, "Sorry..."**_

 _ **"Yeah... Me too..." Kakashi agreed.**_

 _ **Rin smiled softly at the two. She's only known them for a few hours, but already she's grown to care for both boys.**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **"Minato-san!" Cried out the Uchiha, "Kakashi broke my cookie!"**_

 _ **He sighed, "I'm sorry Obito-kun, but I'm afraid we're all out of cookies."**_

 _ **"I didn't break it," he spoke calmly, "You did."**_

 _ **"Why you-" Obito was cut short when half a cookie was suddenly in his face."Huh?" He looked over to the one who was holding the cookie and noticed it was Rin.**_

 _ **She gave him a shy smile, "Here Obito-kun, I didn't want that much anyway."**_

 _ **His eyes widened as a dark blush painted itself over his cheeks, "really?"**_

 _ **"Mm-hm," she smiled.**_

 _ **Obito grinned and thanked Rin happily. Only a few hours with these people and he felt like he finally belonged somewhere.**_

 _ **XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**_

 _ **Kakashi was working on carefully drawing his name. Each stroke had to be perfect, every line smoothly drawn on to the paper. After each stroke, he'd dip the brush gently into the paint and repeat. Over and over again.**_

 _ **He was almost done writing the Kanji, when Obito came rushing out of nowhere. "W-watch-" Rin flinched as he tripped, "out..." His fall resulted in paint everywhere.**_

 _ **"Now look what you did, Baka!" He cried out in anger, glaring at the Uchiha.**_

 _ **Obito looked at Kakashi's white shirt, now completely stained black, then at the paper that matched the same fate. "I-"**_

 _ **"Do you know how long I've been working on this?!" the Hatake glared at the Uchiha as he wiped his face, smearingthe dark paint all over his pale cheeks.**_

 _ **"Well I-"**_

 _ **A sudden fit of giggles cut him off, "I-I'm sorry," she spoke inbetween each giggle fit, "b-but... you two l-look funny..."**_

 _ **"Huh?" Obito sat up and looked at his ink stained shorts, then over to Kakashi's face and shirt before he too began to slip into a giggle fit.**_

 _ **The laughing must have been contagious because just one look at Obito and Kakashi was laughing along with them. Hours ago, he could have cared less, but maybe hanging with these people wasn't as bad as he initially thought.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Before Minato knew it, the day had gone by, _Today wasn't so bad._ A smile stretched across his face as three little yawns sounded into the air, "Looks like someone's tired." All three of the kids began to rub their eyes sleepily. _And who knew three little kids would be more cute than troublesome?_

Quickly the three of them shook their heads, "No way!" the dark haired boy exclaimed, trying to fight back the urge to yawn again, "I'm not done playin'!"

The shorter boy was quick to agree, "We're still workin' on it!"

Rin nodded lightly to show her agreement, "That's right Minato-san, we can't leave it yet."

Minato's blue eyes looked at the time, "Well I think play time is over. It's already ten O'clock. Way past your bed time as is," he said sternly, "You can finish playing tomorrow, now come on." He walked over and gently picked up Rin only to recieve mirriored glares from the two boys. His left eye twitched, _Why the heck are they defying me?_ I'm _the adult figure here. Last I checked, they're supposed to do as I say._ "Glaring at me won't do anything you know."

"I don't have to listen to you."

He turned towards the silver haired three year old, "What was that?"

"You heard me."

Minato growled, "I _am_ your boss, you _will_ listen to me!"

The Hatake shook his head defiantly, "I only have to listen to Father and the Hokage. Not _you."_ The matter-of-fact tone he used annoying the blonde to no end, "So I don't have to do _anything_ you tell me to."

"Let's just go ahead and sleep," the brunette yawn, wrapping her small arms around Minato's neck and laying her head on his shoulders, "I'm tired."

Both boys turned their glares to Rin. _Traitor,_ they both thought bitterly.

"See? It's not that hard now how about you t-"

"No!"

A sigh of annoyance left Minato's lips, "I'll be right back for you two. Just because you two are being disobedient, doesn't mean Rin-chan has to pay the price."He turned and walked towards the guest bedroom. _This hasn't been used since the last time Sensei stayed over,_ he sweatdropped, _I hope Sensei hadn't left anything... um... interesting in here... That would be awkward..._ He layed Rin on the bed softly and covered up her small body before walking back into the livingroom. "Now your turn."

As a finale to thier disobeying act, the both turned away, crossed thier arms and landed with a _thump_ on to the ground. For minutes, the two stayed like that without making any noise.

He groaned, _why can't these little brats just give up...?! ...Unless..._ a sly smirk took over the scowl that had previously occupied his face, "... I guess that super-secret surprise trip to the dango shop will be wasted," he sighed, "Guess only Rin-chan and I'll be recieving dango. Such a shame... you two will have to watch while we enjoy our mouthwatering treat."

The Uchiha twitched in discomfort as his mind was plauged with all thoughts of all the dango he could eat. He drooled a little down his chin. He could almost taste it! All he had to do was stand up and surrender. He snuck a quick glance at the Hatake and nearly jumped out of his skin at the glare he recieved. _Stay down._ His mind mentally translated. With a shaky gulp, he forced himself back down. It wasn't easy... the more he tried to force away thoughts of those sweet dumplings, the more he thought about it.

 _Dang it... I could of sworn Obito would have fallen for that regardless... Looks like Kakashi's better at convincing than I initially thought._ A small spark of some emotion Minato didn't recognize spread through him, _He's got something there. That's for sure._ Once again he sighed, "And what about training? I was thinking we could all go out and train a bit, but I guess I'll have to change my plans..." _But then again... when has a little challenge stopped me?_ He smirked mentally as he watched both of them stiffen. Almost immediantly after, as if someone flicked a switch in the both of them, they bolted at high speeds towards the room Rin was kept in. Once he was sure they were in the bed, he burst out laughing. _As fustrating as these kids are, they sure know how to shine._ Now, don't get him wrong, Minato wasn't one to bribe, but even he had to admit, it gave some pretty desirable affects.

He soon, followed after them and turned off the light, "night." He grinned at the response of silence. Walking to his bed, he couldn't help, but think about the days events. _Who would have guessed I'd actually sorta_ enjoy _taking care of kids?_ He laughed inaudibly to himself, _It wasn't so bad after all._ Little did Minato know, he was instore for the ride of his life.

* * *

 **How did you guys feel about this? Was it good? bad? Do I need to work on it a bit more? Please let me know in a review. Constructive critisim is always welcome.**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas for adventures the three can drag our favorite little Namikaze down? If you have any suggestions, please PM it to me.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
